


Photographs

by So_Im_Told



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Battle of Hogwarts, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Im_Told/pseuds/So_Im_Told
Summary: Remembering when Hagrid had given him a photo album full of photos of his family when he was eleven and how much it meant to him. Still meant to him.Harry decided that he would do the same for his Godson.
Kudos: 7





	Photographs

The weeks passed after the battle and they all fell into a pattern of living.  
Teddy Tonks Lupin lived with them at The Burrow. Sleeping in the cot that all of the Weasley children had in turn slept in when they were small. Teddy soon grew from a baby into a toddler. Sometimes he would call out for “Mama” and sometimes that would mean he wanted Molly, Hermione or Ginny. Though sometimes he would continue crying, looking around expectantly for someone else.  
Harry wondered if his Godson could remember Remus and Tonks. Did he miss them?  
The baby could settle his appearance however he wanted and more often than not, his hair was Weasley Red and he was covered in freckles.  
Harry made sure to collect and to take lots of photographs. Remembering when Hagrid had given him a photo album full of photos of his family when he was eleven and how much it meant to him. Still meant to him.  
Harry decided that he would do the same for his Godson. Teddy would always have something to hold onto. He would never have to wonder what his family looked like.  
Though even creating this for Teddy made Harry's heart ache.  
The camera had belonged to a Gryffindor boy who had died in the battle…a friend. Harry corrected himself.  
Dennis Creevey had visited the Burrow a few weeks after the battle. With him he brought a box full of photographs that Colin had taken and gave him his camera.  
“He would have wanted you to have it, Harry. Don't worry I have copies of all the photos” Dennis had told him with all the enthusiasm that he and his brother always had.  
He grinned at Harry, his smile only faltering slightly. “If…If it’s okay I’d like to go and talk to George if that’s alright.” He mumbled.  
Harry nodded, understanding that Dennis wanted and needed to talk to someone who could understand losing a brother. The Creevey brothers weren’t twins but had always been referred to as ‘The Creevey Brothers’.  
“See ya Harry!” the fourteen year old waved as he left the Burrow later that evening.  
“Bye Dennis.” Harry waved back, earning a grin from the boy Harry didn’t feel he deserved, but he grinned back.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked through the box of photos that Colin had taken from his first year all the way through up until the last battle.  
There were so many: Photos of teachers and students, quidditch, the castle and grounds, magical creatures.  
“He’s documented every part of being a student at Hogwarts.” Hermione said as she looked through some of the photos. Putting a few of her favourite pictures into a pile.  
“Look Ron, it’s from when you were throwing up slugs.” Harry laughed, passing over the photo to Ron who grimaced. Hermione rested her head against Ron’s shoulder, remembering how he had tried to defend her when she had been called a Mudblood. Subconsciously she looked down at the mark on her arm, where the word ‘Mudblood’ had been carved in jagged letters.  
“There’s some brilliant photos of us playing Quidditch.” Ginny told them “Blimey these are really good” she added as she looked through the vaguely organised pictures of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.  
“Look” Ginny then laughed. Holding up a pile of photos from their time together in Dumbledore’s Army. On the back Colin had scrawled:

‘Dumbledore’s Army (TOP SECRET)’

They all laughed at that and went back to quietly looking through the pictures. Occasionally showing each other or reading out what he had written on the back.  
"Bloody Hell, Harry" Ron whispered "It's like he went into the battle with a camera instead of a wand. "  
Harry nodded quietly, thinking how tiny Colin had seemed in death.  
"I think some of these photos need to go on display." Hermione said. "At Hogwarts. When it's rebuilt."  
They all nodded in quiet agreement.  
"...As long as we don't show the photograph of me throwing up slugs." Ron announced.  
They all laughed as Harry placed some photos from Dumbledore's Army into the album for Teddy. Then he smiled as he added a photo of himself, Ron and Hermione in their second year, laughing and waving to the camera, in the photo leaning against Harry was a small boy, only half in frame as he held the camera. Grinning enthusiastically.  
Colin.


End file.
